1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointer driving motor unit, an electronic device, and a control method of a pointer driving motor unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a technology in the related art, an electronic time piece which is configured of a time display unit and an additional unit, is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-323577). For example, on the time display unit, a crystal resonator, a metal-oxide-semiconductor integrated circuit (MOSIC) chip, a wheel train, a motor, or a battery is loaded, and on the additional unit, a driving IC for an additional function or the like is loaded. The time piece display unit has the battery which becomes a power source that drives a main control portion (microcomputer) loaded thereon, and also has a crystal which becomes a reference clock of a system including the main control portion loaded thereon, and the entire unit is configured to be completed as a time piece. In other words, the time piece display unit is a unit made by unitizing a movement of an analogue time piece in the related art.
However, in the technology in the related art described in JP-A-2002-323577, only by simply unitizing the movement, the main control portion is also mounted in addition to the motor in the unit, and thus, a restriction on reducing the size of the unit is generated. In addition, even when the main control portion is taken out to the outside of the unit, there is a case where the driving of the pointer of the unit is controlled in accordance with the characteristics of the motor in each unit, and thus, there is a concern that the control from the main control portion on the outside becomes complicated, and there is a concern that the unit control is not appropriately performed.